Time Journey
by Dragonar11
Summary: What if Nox's time spell worked and sent them back in time more than five minutes but back to the begin of their adventure to find Yugo's family.
1. Chapter 1

**Take place before season 2 & 3**

* * *

"Sorry little Eliatrope but it's time for me to have my family." Nox said swatting Yugo away.

Nox then placed his hands on the Eliacube and it started to turn faster.

"Yes it's working." Nox said as he saw time slow down then move back words a bit.

"There's no way I'm letting you win Nox." Yugo shouted portal boosting towards Nox.

He portal boosted past Nox and placed his hands on the cube, the cube then started to glow even more. As it grow brighter Adamai woke up then grabbed Nox and tried to pull him away from the Eliacube.

"Oh no you don't you little brat I finally have enough wakfu to go back in time and your not going to stop me." Nox said staying put while channeling his wakfu into the cube.

"You just crazy, we won't let you do as you please and let you hurt more people." Adamai said pulling harder.

'His right and I don't care about your cause for it, it won't justify the means." Yugo shouted trying ignore the pain he was in.

"You best let go of the cube boy or those hands of yours will be useless." Nox explained.

"I don't care as long as I stop you from hurting anyone else with the Eliacube." Yugo said back.

Adamai then released Nox and grabbed Yugo from behind.

"Ad what are you doing?" Yugo asked quickly.

"Helping you, if we concentrate together we can stop the cube from giving him power." Adamai explained.

Yugo and Adamai then started to concentrate on absorbing some of the cubes power. as they did so Nox tried even harder to make the Eliacube do what he wanted it too. As they do this the clock started to fall apart, as time moved slowly around them. Yugo then noticed that a huge piece of metal was going to fall on them and chose to kick Nox as hard as he could and pulled the Cube away from the stand.

"What have you done." Nox yelled.

Yugo looked up and saw that the stand that the Eliacube was in was smashed to piece's, he then started to see sparks fly off it.

"The wakfu gage is overloading from being unstable, its going to blow." Nox said trying to stop it.

"Nox stop there's nothing you can do." Yugo shouted.

"we can't do anything for him Yugo we have to go or will get caught in the blast." Adamai said stopping Yugo from going towards Nox.

Yugo then turned away from Nox and ran away with Adamai out of the clock hoping his friends were alright. As they got out of the clock the unstable wakfu got more and more dangerous until it went ka boom taking the cock and Nox with it. As Yugo heard the exploration Yugo noticed that the forest looked perfectly fine and that the sun was setting.

"Hey Adamai does this all seem off to you?" Yugo asked stopping in a tree.

"Now that you say it, it does feel a little different to me." Adamai agreed rubbing his head.

Adamai then saw that Yugo's eye's were wide, when he looked at what Yugo was startled at and he saw that the tree of life was alive and well.

"How is that possible?" Yugo asked wondering what happened to them.

"I think Nox's plan worked." Adamai said.

"What, you mean his plan to travel back in time two hundred years." Yugo said quickly. "Does that mean we're two hundred years in the past."

"I hope not but how do we check what time we're in without changing history." Adamai said.

Yugo thought of ways to check but time might be changed if they meet someone to early.

"wait what of we go see the village I grow up in, if we've gone back in time two hundred years then the village won't be there and if it is than we not that far in time and we might be able to talk to Grougal and warn him of Nox." Yugo suggested.

"It's a long shot but that idea probably has less effect on time then anything else." Adamai said.

They then heard something under the tree they were hiding in and looked down to see two familiar faces.

"Well guess we don't have to go to the village to see if it's there, we now no we didn't go that in time." Adamai said. "But what are they doing anyway sneaking around at this hour."

"Amalia told me once that they left the Sadida kingdom late in the day and found this themselves near my home when they met Ruel." Yugo explained.

"So their about to go on a journey for one thing and end up helping you find me." Adamai said.

Yugo watched as Amaila walked away quietly in the direction of the Zapp portal.

"Yugo your drooling a little," Adamai said. "I know you like her but control yourself."

Yugo then blushed a little and turned away then said "Now that we know where we are what should we do know."

"I don't know." Adamai said.

Yugo thought of something amazing then said "We can go on adventure to see if we can find more of the Eliatrope dofus."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well that's not a bad idea since it will take a while for us to get to the part where the clock goes back in time." Adamai said. "So I guess I'm all for the idea little brother."

"Ok first will need a few things," Yugo said. "But I can't go to curtain places or people will think I'm got a twin and that could mess with time."

"Yugo your forgetting you've been seen but if people see me they won't see me again." Adamai said.

"Ok then you'll do the buying of supplies we'll need." Yugo said.

"OK now that that's been decided where should we go first." Adamai said quickly.

Yugo pulled Scribble out of his container and told him the situation.

"Now that's a surprise, we went back in time to the start of all of this." Scribal said.

"So how about we start somewhere far away." Yugo said.

"How about the city of Astrub." Scribal suggested.

"I think that place will do," Adamai said. "Beside on the way Yugo can train in using his powers correctly."

"So the short way with Zaap portals or do you think we should we test ourselves and go the long way." Yugo asked.

"I say we do this the long way," Adamai answered. "It will be more fun that way."

Yugo then made a portal and portal boosted away while Adamai flew behind him. They made there way past the zaap portal and saw Amaila and Evangelyne walk through. Once they were out of the Sadida kingdom Yugo checked the map to make sure they were going the right way. When they got close to a village Yugo always became coshes because he wanted to make sure he did hurt time to much.

"I'll go into town and get us some food to eat." Adamai said changing into a human.

"Ok, I'll see i can get better with my powers out here." Yugo said.

As Adamai let Yugo began to meditate trying to get better at wakfu sensing. He had Az fly around him and he pointed in the direction that he was, he then fired a few wakfu beams at targets to gain more control over the power and not do more damage to others. After a while Adamai came back with a bag of fruit and some meats. As they eat their meal Yugo told Adamai about his adventure before he found Adamai on Oma Island.

"So your telling me you got into a gobbowl match because Ruel wouldn't pay for a boat so that you could get to the island," Adamai said.

"Yep, but it turns out that he gave the man a sack of nails instead of kamas and faked crying over it so that it would be strange." Yugo said.

"Man that Enutrof really needs to get a better hobby besides taking other peoples money." Adamai said.

Yugo started to laugh then heard a sound that was familiar, he then fired a wakfu beam in the direction of the sound. Yugo walked over to what he had destroyed and saw that it was one on Nox's spy drones.

"We should get going Adamai or the past Nox might find us." Yugo said hold up the destroyed drone.

Adamai then changed in to his human form and they got to moving, they kept moving for most of the night until Yugo started to get tried from using some much energy. As they stopped to rest Adamai found a cave they could sleep in for a while and regain their strength. As Yugo laid on the ground of the cave his mind started to wonder to how his friends were doing, he then remembered that he had the Eilacube with them. Yugo then had Adamai place a invisible barrier at the cave entice so that they would be out of sight.

"So if we do this you know we can't have cube near Grougaloragran dofus or they could hatch." Adamai explained.

"Yay I don't think were ready to have baby Eilatrope and dragon." Yugo stated.

They then started constraint on the Eliacube and as they did the cube changed shape from a cube to what looked like a mirror. When Yugo looked into the mirror he saw his friend battling the black crow.

"What's this?" Adamai asked quickly.

"This is when we were looking for a map and I fought the black crow, he happen to be the husband of the women who sold us Scribal." Yugo explained. "Tho I don't think she knew he was a shushu at the time."

"Well it's seems you guys are doing well on your adventure." Adamai said. "Now me and you are of to find the rest of the Eliatrope dofus."

"Yes we are." Yugo agreed. "I can't wait to find them and show them to all our friends."

The cube then changed back into a cube form and Yugo placed it back inside of the bag he had on him.

"Hey Adamai do you think we have a ruler?" Yugo asked.

Adamai thought for a bit then said "I don't know maybe, and if we do who knows if their live now."

"Do you think any of the Eliatrope's will know who the next king is." Yugo said.

"Most likely they at least know who's next in line." Adamai said. "Why do you ask."

"I just thought of the other rulers and how they might react so I was hoping the ruler will try for peace with them." Yugo said.

"I doudt the ruler will want to put our people in danger." Adamai said. "For now try to get some rest little brother."

They then called it a night and fell asleep smiling knowing that they were going to find more of their people and maybe find out more about who they really are.


	3. Chapter 3

As Yugo dreamed he saw what looked like a of grassy field, as he got up he saw a white dragon laying next to him.

"So this is where you guys were." A voice said.

Yugo turned around and saw a women wearing similar clothes to his but her's were mainly red but her shirt was pink and she had gloves on the same color as her pants. behind the women was a green serpent like dragon.

"Hey I'm talking to you, You can't just go off and do this just because of who you are," The women said. "Today is a very important day you know."

"We know young sister, we just don't want to have to listen to Qilby's long speech about how we need to good leaders." the white dragon said calmly.

The green dragon sighed then said "well to bad we need to be there, after all we are the first twelve."

"OK fine I get it we'll get going Nora." Yugo said.

"Oh and before I forget Mina says that if you aren't at Chibi's unveiling of his new invenchaine she'll rat you out to Gulip about what really happened about so accented you two had when you were younger." Nora said as she got on the back of the green dragon.

"I'll talk to her later after the speech then." Yugo said getting on the white dragon's back. "Lets go Adamai."

Yugo woke up to the smell of meat cooking on a fire, as he got up he saw it was Adamai cooking a chunk of meat with his fire breath. When Adamai saw Yugo getting up he offered him a piece of meat to eat for breakfast.

"So how are you feeling?" Adamai asked.

"I'm fine just had some weird dream." Yugo said taking the meat from Adamai.

"What was the dream?" Adamai asked.

"That's just it, I can't remember it that well and the more I try to remember it the more foggy it becomes." Yugo answered.

"Well there's no need to dwell on it that much," Adamai said getting of the floor. "We should get moving or we'll have to get back to the Sadida kingdom without finding out anything about our people."

Adamai dispelled his camouflage of the cave and they continued their journey to find Eilatrope dofus, as they traveled they saved people as they went. When they were helping a band of merchants fight of some bandits, they got news of someone claiming to have found a dofus. So they changed their destination from Astrub to small village in Iop territory. Once they got close to the village that was talked about Yugo changed his clothes; from his usual blue and yellow for a pair of long black pants, white shirt and red jacket with a hood, that he wore instead of his hat. Adamai changed into his human form and they entered the village.

"Hey sir is this the town that has a man that claim to have found dofus." Yugo asked a guy walking by.

"So that stupid rumor is spreading more and more," The man said. "Your looking for the pawnshop in the edge of town."

"Thanks." Yugo said as the man walked away.

"Hey before you go let me tell you that old man is kind of crazy." the man said stopping them.

"What do you mean?" Adamai asked quickly.

"The man thinks it's a dofu but the only way to find out is for a Eliatrope to touch it but know one even knows if their real." the man answered walking off.

"Well it's a good thing I'm here then." Yugo whispered.

Adamai smiled at Yugo's comment, as they walked to the pawnshop. Yugo opened the door and was surprised by all they things on the wall and selves, as they walked into the shop they heard a voice.

"Who is it that comes to my shop." the voice said.

"We heard a rumor that you found a dofu and we wanted to see if it was true." Adamai said.

A female Enutrof came out and smiled at them.

"Are you the owner of this shop?" Yugo asked. "Because we were told that an old man owned this place."

"I'm the grand daughter of the owner," The women said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well." Yugo said back.

"So is it true that your grand father found some dofus." Adama going closer to the women.

The women looked down then said "Well he says it's a dofu but I don't believe it, truth be told o wish he would sell it and earn our family some money."

"We can see it anyway." Yugo asked. "Um I didn't get your name."

"I don't have a problem with it, so why not." the women agreed. "And the names Molly."

Molly took Yugo and Adamai to the back of the store to a dark room, Molly turned on a light and they saw in the center of the room was a case. As Yugo and Adamai looked at the case they saw a dark blue egg. As they got closer the egg seemed to respond to them and glowed a little.

"That's the first time it's done that." Molly said putting her hand on the case.

"Looks like your grand father found something people have spent thousands of their lives and generations trying to find." Adamai said.

"What you mean this really is." Molly started.

"Yep your grand father found a dofu." Yugo finished.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about not updating for a long time, I've been having to work a real lot lately, so here's the next chapter. leave a review to tell me what you think so far about the story.**

* * *

"Molly is there a chance you'll let us buy this dofu off you." Yugo asked.

"That treasure is not for sell." A voice said behind them.

Yugo turned around to see an old Enutrof in a wheel chair, as he came closer Molly walked over to him.

"Sir you don't understand this dofu is really important to me and my brother." Yugo said. "So please sell us the dofus."

"No way in this life time brat!" The old man yelled.

"Grand father you need to stop this every time this happens, you say that your waiting for the rightful owner to come for it," Molly complained. "But you don't know who that is and you don't let anyone see it cause you think they'll steal it."

Yugo and Adamai looked at each other knowing that the old Enutrof might not let them take the dofus without some sort of proof that they were a dragon and Eilatrope.

"Sir I'm sure we can come to some understanding, can you at least tell us how you found the dofus in the first place." Adamai said.

Molly and the old Enutrof at Adamai and Yugo for a while then sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Yugo asked quickly.

"It's just your the first person ever to not keep asking for us to sell the thing." Molly explained. "Truth be told I was given the dofus and I was told not to give it to anyone until they bring a curtain piece of evidence."

"Can you tell us more than." Adamai said. "Cause I'm sure we can prove that dofus are mint to be with us."

"I don't mind but can we move to another room." Molly suggested.

"Ok." Yugo and Adamai agreed.

As they left the room Adamai looked back and thought he noticed something about the dofus but cast the thought aside. They walk to a room that had some chairs in it along side a fire place that looked like it hadn't been used for ages. Yugo and Adamai took seats across for Molly's grandfather, Molly wait and into another room and brought back some tea.

"Why are you using the good tea cups?" Her grand father asked.

"Because unlike you I don't want people to think I'm to cheap to bring something to drink," Molly explained offering Yugo tea. "Why do you think I have nice clothes in my closet, it so that I can walk outside without people saying "Oh what a cheep girl, she can't even buy one dress." I hate it."

"Having nice clothes is nothing more than a waist of kamas." The grand father said. "Just wear the hand me downs you go from family."

"What do you mean, the brown dress they made from old rags or the dress they made out of fabric from a pair of pants." Molly shouted.

"Um sorry to interrupted you but I was hoping you could tell us more about the one that person that gave you the dofus." Adamai asked taking a tea cup.

The old Enutrof looked at Adamai then shouted "You can't have it that stays right where it is until the one who's comes, got it."

"But sir." Yugo protested.

"Call me Gran," The old Enutrof stated.

"Grandpa you swore on my parents grave that if the people coming for the dofus came, you would give them the dofus once they past the test." Molly said.

"Test what test?" Yugo asked putting his cup down.

"None of your business, now get out." Gran shouted.

"Grandpa you have to at least till them about the test." Molly said quickly. "They could be the ones the person told us about."

"I know that." Gran said.

"Then tell them the test so that they can prove to you that their the ones to have the dofus." Molly barked pouring Yugo more tea.

"Fine, we were told that anyone came for the dofus we were the tell them that if they want to prove that they're the ones to have the Dofus then you need to travel to the ruins of the Eilatrope city and bring back the necks that the girl was wearing." Gran said.

"The women wouldn't have told you where that was." Adamia asked.

"The women told us the direction to send the ones we test but told us only an Eilatrope could figure out how to get the rest of the way." Molly explained pointing towards the south. "So, sorry."

"It's fine" Yugo said getting up. "Come on Ad we've got a city to find."

Adamai got up as well and followed Yugo to the door, as the walked out Molly stopped them and gave them a pair of dark blue cloaks.

"It will be cold so you might need this." Molly said tying one around Adamai's neck.

"Thank you Molly." Yugo said quickly. "And don't worry we'll be back with the prof needed."

As they left the village Yugo couldn't help but feel sad about leaving the dofus behind but knew that just taking them wouldn't be the right thing to do. Once they were in the forest again Yugo changed back into his normal clothes and took the cube out.

"Ready?" Yugo asked tuning towards Adamai.

"Ready when you are." Adamai answered.

Yugo and Adamai began to concentrate on the cube and thought of their friends. The next moment the mirror appeared again just like last time to show their friends were sitting at a table with not so addible food.

"What the in the wakfu is that?" Adamai shouted slightly.

"That's mama leegu." Yugo said with his face turning green. "That's means their in Forfut and about to meet count Vampro."

"You mean the guy that got taken over by his Shushu and tried to kidnap Eva." Adamai said as the spell dissolved.

"Yep meaning we should use every second we have to get moving toward the ruins." Yugo said putting the cube back in his bag.

As Yugo was about to close the bag he stopped and took Grougl's dofus out.

"I'm not going to lei Adamia I wish we cold hatch the dofus." Yugo said.

"I know, and truth be told I do too but we can't look for the dofus and raise a baby Eilatrope and Dragon at the same time." Adamai explained sadly.

Yugo sighed then placed the dofus back in his bag then opened a portal.

"Let do this brother." Yugo said jumping though the portal and portal boosting off.

"Right behind you little brother." Adamai shouted changing into his dragon form and flying after Yugo.


	5. Chapter 5

Yugo and Adamai traveled for a few days sleeping in the forest taking shifts at night so they could make sure the past Nox wouldn't find them and change time in ways they didn't need. Yugo stopped portal boosting and started to breath heavy.

"Yugo I think we should rest for the day." Adamai said landing in front.

"In some way I would love to argue with you but there would be no point." Yugo gasped.

Adamai smirked at how easy it was to beat Yugo in an argument when it came to resting. Yugo found a big sturdy tree and climbed it to a big branch that could hold him. He then laid down on the tree branch and closed his eyes hoping to dream a good dream.

Yugo was lying in a field of grass with no one around listening to the wind blow until he heard yelling and the sound of wings flapping.

"YUGO, YUGO, **YUGO**!" A voiced roared.

Yugo opened his eyes to see a Eilatrope dressed in red glaring at him.

"What is it Nora, last time I checked I have full right to sleep for most of the day since there are no important meets happing." Yugo said getting ready to close his eyes again.

"Not anymore you don't." Nora said pulling Yugo and forcing him to get up.

Yugo go up off the ground then asked, "What's so important that your making me get up, because I'm sure Chibi can handle your problem."

"That's the problem Chibi's gone into another one of his, my inventions are more important than anything else again," Nora explained pulling Yugo towards her dragon brother. "Then Mina got annoyed and trashed one of his inventions, now their fighting and you're the only one that can stop them."

Yugo sighed then got onto the dragon and said, aright looks like I can't leave the kingdom in Chibi's hands just yet."

Nora got on top of her brother's head then said, alright Efrim let's get going before they use wakfu."

"You got it." Efrim said back taking off into the sky.

"I leave the kingdom I another's hands you're a few minutes and this transpires." Yugo said softly rubbing his head.

"This just proves that everyone was right in choosing you to be our one true king." Efrim said quickly.

Yugo opened his eyes to see Adamai picking some fruit from the tree Yugo was sleeping in. As he moved he noticed that the sun was half way up.

"How long was I out for?" Yugo asked trying to sit up.

"About most of the night," Adamai answered passing Yugo a piece of fruit from the tree. "You looked like you were having a nice dream."

"Was I?" Yugo said back catching the fruit. "I can't really remember the dream that well."

"Well you were smiling a little in your sleep." Adamai said before taking another bite of his fruit.

"Then I guess it was a good dream after all." Yugo responded.

Yugo and Adamai ate the fruit from the tree then decided it was time for them to go and continue their journey to find the Eliatrope city, Kouthis. As they traveled they came to a fork in the road, both road went the way that they were going but Yugo felt a pull coming from the left path.

"So we're going this way huh." Adamai said following Yugo.

"What are you talking about I didn't you say left." Yugo said looking at Adamai in confusion.

"I didn't say anything like that," Adamai confessed. "You moved to the left before I said anything."

Yugo then felt another tug and followed it realizing that the city that they were looking for was showing him the way to find it. He then started to run faster into the forest bobby and weaving through the trees.

"Are you sure you know where you're going bro." Adamai asked trying to keep up with Yugo's portal boosting.

Yugo stopped right in front of an old looking Zapp portal that was cover in vines and moss. As Adamai landed next to Yugo he felt like the Zaap portal could power up at any moment.

"How you know this was here?" Adamai asked examining the Zaap portal.

"I don't know I just have this strange feeling that this is the right way to Kouthis city." Yugo said back. "The city where Eilatrope king's castle stands."

Adamai then stooped dead in his tracks then said, "Castle, I don't remember Molly saying anything about a castle being there."

"I don't know how to explain it but I just have this feeling that we have to go through this Zaap to get to the city." Yugo said stepping closer.

"That easier said than done little brother," Adamai said quickly. " This portal looks like it hasn't been used in decades and we don't have a way to start it up."

Yugo then walked up to the Zaap and saw that there was an indent in the ground on both sides of the Zaap.

"Hey Ad try putting you hand on the ground on other side of the Zaap like this." Yugo suggested placing his hand in the indent in the ground.

Once Adamai did the same the indents started to glow than connected to the Zaap portal lighting it up, the Zaap started to rotate in place casuing all the vines and moss to disappear.

"Ready to go into the unknown brother." Yugo said reaching his hand out to Adamai.

"Where you go I'll go." Adamai said taking the hand.

They then jumped into the Zaap and the next moment they were standing in a city of ruins. As they looked around they could see that the place was hit by something. Yugo then so something that made him fell a chill down his spine.

"What's wrong Yugo?" Adamai asked.

Yugo then point at what he had saw and when Adamai turned he saw nothing but then the dust started to move and he saw something that looked like it was made of metal.

"The Mechasms." Adamai said swiftly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: Sorry for the late update I've been a bit busy and kept re typing the story. please leave a comment to tell me what you think of the story so far.**

* * *

Adamai stared at the mechasms giant until Yugo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Adamai maybe we should find what we're looking for and get out of here." Yugo suggested. "This place gives me a bad feeling all over."

Adamai stopped glaring at the thing and followed Yugo away from the Mechasms to find what they were looking for. As they past building after build a creepy feeling kept coming into Yugo's head.

"Hey Ad, do you have a strange feeling." Yugo asked.

"That we're being watched by someone." Adamai answered. "Most definitely."

Yugo started using Wakfu sense and saw that there was no one around for miles, but as he looked around he felt himself being drawn towards something.

"Hey little bro," Ad suggested. "Why don't we check up on our friends and see where they are at the moment."

Yugo then took the Eilacube out of this bag and sat down in front of Adamai. As they concentrated the cube started to spin then became flat like a table, an image then appeared on the cube it was Amaila and Evangelyne sitting on a tree branch.

"This must be when we were getting Grougal's dofus." Adamai said.

"So that means Dally and Ruel are somewhere else at the moment." Yugo replied. "I wonder what they were doing any way."

"Let's find out." Ad suggested.

Yugo and Adamai then concentrated once more and the image change to Dally the desert pulling the bones of a sand beast. They also saw that there was a man on top of the bones drink a cold beverage, to them they believed he was a Iop and a friend of Dally's. the Image then change once more to show Ruel working on a drilling machine.

"Well looks like everything is going well for the time being." Ad said.

"Yay it is, now we just need to find a neckless in all of this mess." Yugo said quickly as he placed the Eilacube back inside of his bag.

"Well if it belonged to an Eilatrope then it might have a wakfu signature still lingering on it." Ad explained. "So we could try sensing for that."

"I might be right," Yugo agreed. "It might be better if we did it together so that we don't miss anything."

"No problem." Ad responded.

Adamai and Yugo held hands and concentrated until they heard the sound of tapping coming closer. Adamai then shifted into a Crackler form so as to scare the opponent. When the figure in the dusk came closer they saw it was an old women wearing clothes that looked like Yugo's but pink and red instead of blue and yellow.

"There is no need for you to change into a bigger form Adamai, I mean you no harm." The old women claimed.

"How to do know my brother's name?" Yugo asked still ready to fire a wakfu beam.

"Because I've been here since before you too were reborn Yugo." The women answered.

Yugo's eyes then became wide with surprise and then said, "You're a Eliatrope aren't you."

"You would be correct brother." The women answered once more. "My name is Nora and I am the one that left my dofus in the hands of the young Enutrof."

"Then you can come with us to get them back." Yugo said. "You can also teach me how to use my powers a lot better."

Nora took a seat on a rock nearby then said, "I wish that could happen young brother but I'm too old to move such a great distance."

Adamai changed back into his dragon form and walked over to Nora to see that her eyes were pale as if she was blind. Nora then placed a hand on top of Adamai's head and rubbed it slowly.

"It's been so very long since I've seen you like this Adamai." Nora said. "Do you still get into fight's with Grougal or has he yet to hatch yet."

"We have his dofus with us at the moment and they have yet to hatch." Yugo said walking a little closer.

"I see, well at least I'll be able to grow up next to him and in the hands of you two." Nora said getting up.

"So you're coming with us." Adamai said with a bit of joy.

"I wish that were possible but I can no longer make portals let alone walk without help." Nora said leaning a little on a fallen wall. "I plan of giving you my neckless then I will return to my dofus to final see my dragon brother again."

Nora took off her neckless that she was wearing and tried to give to Yugo.

"Then is there anything we can do before you go back to your dofus." Yugo asked taking the neckless with a few tears in his eyes.

Nora was about to say something until she heard a noise in the distance.

"Are you two the only one that came here through the portal." Nora said scared.

"Yes we should be the only one here shouldn't we." Yugo said looking around. "Well expect for the oh what did you call them Ad."

"There Mechasms," Ad answered. "And there the beings that destroyed our home if what Grougal told me was true."

"You were told right but none of this should be able to move." Nora said shaking.

"Well it looks like one of them can." Ad yelled pointing a pair of red eyes coming closer.

Nora then felt a cold chill up her spin and push Yugo and Adamai out of the way. They watch as Nora took the brute force of the blast that was fired at them. Yugo ran over to her un moving body and her in his arms while Adamai kept the reawakened Mechasms busy.

"Why did you do that," Yugo asked. "We could have taken that attack no problem."

"Because I wanted to be able to save you this time around." Nora said.

"What do you mean?" Yugo asked back.

"You see, you and Adamai have always put your lives on the line to protect everyone even if it meant being alone in the world without love." Nora explained. "I was always the one protected by you the most and I looked up to you and wanted to be just like you."

"Well I have to say you made both proud and sad at the same time." Yugo said.

"I'm sorry brother for making you sad but don't feel bad," Nora said. "It's been so long since I've been with my dragon brother, so you'd better raise us well."

Nora's body then disappeared in a ray of light that flew away in the sky back to her dofus and dragon brother. Yugo felt power flow through his hands and her fired a powerful wakfu beam at the Mechasms destroying it completely. Adamai land next to Yugo and changed back into a dragon.

"Are you alright little bro." Ad asked.

"Truth be told I feel like I've lost a big sister." Yugo said gripping the neckless tightly. "But I know we'll see her again but this time I'll be the older one and I'll protect her."

"Then we'd better get going," Ad said. "We have a dofus to get and a sister to raise."


	7. Chapter 7

"Before we go do you think we could make sure that none of those things move again." Yugo said looking at another Mechasm body.

"I've got no problem with that Yugo," Adamai said changing into his dragon form. "But we should get up high so that we get all of them."

Yugo climbed to the top of the tallest building that was partly standing while Adamai flew up and survived the area.

"This is the best stop to do this." Adamai said.

"Then let's get this started." Yugo said taking the dofus out of the bag along with the Eilatcube. "You mind if I go first."

"GO ahead Yugo." Adamai said as Yugo handed him Nora's neckless.

"Here goes." Yugo stated placing his hands on the Eilacube.

The Eilacube started to glow then Yugo felt a surge of power flow into his body but before his hands started to hurt he removed one and made a giant portal then fired. The wakfu beamed destroyed a major part of the city and the things in it but Yugo hoped it did more damage to the Mechasms then the city. Adamai then placed ahand on the dofus and took a deep breath then blow flames to hot that the buildings melted while turning any greenery to dust in the wind.

"That should do it Yugo." Adamai said taking the dofus and Eilacube.

"I wish we could have seen the city when it was peaceful." Yugo said as Adamai placed the Dofus and Eialcube in the bag.

"Maybe we can come back a rebuild it so that we can live here again with our people." Adamai suggested.

"Maybe but for now we should get going." Yugo said turning away.

"OK." Adamai agreed following Yugo.

Yugo and Adamai traveled as fast as they could to the village where they met the old Enutrof and his granddaughter Molly. As they did Yugo's thought kept going back to how Nora had just disappeared in front of them and how much it remind him that Percidal was going to die as well. At times Yugo suggested they intervene and save him but Adamai warned Yugo that it could have effects that they do not need, plus the fact that Percidal would tell them to just let him be a hero and have honorable death. When they got to the villege to get the dofus they found the old Enutrof trying to sell the dofus that he said had no price to some merchant for a mountain of kamas that was found on some island.

"Grandpa you can't give this jerk the dofus," Molly yelled. "Those two boys still have time to get back with the neckless."

"But all that Kamas is ours for the takings," Gran shouted trying to grab the kamas from the man. "And I doubt those two will ever come back anyway."

"I wouldn't say that Gran!" Yugo shouted.

"As promised," Adamai said hold a neckless up. "The neckless of the one who gave you the dofus."

Gran looked over and saw that Adama had the neckless he saw around the women's neck when she gave Molly the dofus. Molly then took the dofus and handed it to Yugo, who expected warmly.

"I hope you and your people have a wonderful life." Molly said sadly. "Oh and you can keep the neckless, I'm sure she would want you to have it."

"Thank you for taking care of our sister for so long." Yugo said opening his bag.

Molly then saw that he had another dofus in the bag.

"Oh and before I forget." Yugo said walking over to the merchant. "The island you found those on would happen to be Omi island would it."

"Why yes it is, I battled the monster guarding it." The Merchant said proudly.

Yugo then took one of the kamas from the mechant and throw it to Adamai who said a few words then told Yugo to put it in a bag. Yugo then took out a small bag and placed the kama in it, after he did the cart started to move a little. Kamas then came flying out and went into the bag along with kamas from other places that Yugo figured was from places the man was buy thing when the kamas stopped going into the bag Yugo closed it tight.

"That's a store bag isn't it." Mooly said quickly.

"Yep, may seem small but can hold a whole island worth of kamas." Yugo said putting the bag under his hat."

"Those are mine." The merchant yelled.

"NO they are not!" Adamai yelled back transforming into a crackler. "Those belong to a dragon that dead on the island fighting a Xelor and he raised me so make's the kamas mine."

The merchant started to sweat like crazy seeing Adamai then ran away.

"SO I can't have the kamas?" Gran asked hoping Yugo would give him the bag under his hat.

"NO!" Molly yelled.

Gran then looked away hating that he had lost his chance to have a mountain of gold.

"Come on Yugo let's get moving, the Sadida kingdoms along ways away and we don't have time to chat." Adamai said.

"Oh wait before you leave I have a message that I was told to give you if you were successful." Molly explained stopping Yugo from leaving.

"Message, why didn't Nora give us the message herself." Adamai said.

"Oh no it wasn't from the women it was from a man covered in an old cloak," Molly explained. "At first he was going to take the dofus by force but then I said your names and he left them but told me to give you a message."

"What was it?" Yugo asked wondering who could know them.

"The message was," Molly stated. "Hope to see you again very soon little brothers."

"Was that all?" Adamai questioned.

"No he said you would be able to figured out what he was with this." Molly said handing Adamai a strange object.

Adamai looked at the object, then his eye's went wide with a smile appearing on his face.

"Do you know what that is Adamai?" Yugo asked.

"Of course I do," Adamai said crying a little. "It's a dragon scale, there another dragon out there that can help us."


	8. Chapter 8

"Thanks again Molly for what you did for us." Yugo said putting the neckless that received from Nora on.

"It was my pleasure Yugo." Molly said warmly. "What will you do know."

"We plan on going to the Sadida kingdom." Ad answered.

Molly's face became scared immediately and asked, "Are you sure you want to go there."

Yugo and Adamai looked at each then back to Molly.

"Is something wrong?" Yugo asked back.

"Well I heard a story that the Sadida's are preparing to fight some type of war, but no one knows who with." Molly explained.

"Then I guess that our que to get moving, right little bro." Ad said quickly.

"Yes it is," Yugo agreed. "Thank you for worrying about us but we have to go."

"Then I pray that you both of you move forward with all you're might and save those that need you." Molly said hugging them both.

When she released them she kissed both of them on the cheek, and they were off to the Sadida kingdom.

"Do you think will be able to make it to the Sadida kingdom at the time that we left?" Yugo asked.

"I don't know," Ad answered. "But that's not the question you want to ask is it."

Yugo took a deep breath then asked, "Do you think we can prevent the Sadida people from being wiped out."

"Truth be told I've been think about that for a while and think I came up with an idea." Ad said.

"Like what?" Yugo asked more interested.

Adamai stopped in his tracks then explained, "look draining the tree of life of all it's wakfu is next to imposable, so I think instead Nox drained the tree of most but no all for the cube couldn't hold all that wakfu without something happening."

"So you mean the Tree didn't die, but went into hibernation until it could heal itself." Yugo guessed.

"That's what I'm thinking." Ad said. "So here's my idea, we take the Eilacube to the tree of life instead of taking wakfu we give the tree of life back a bit of wakfu."

"Do you think it will work?" Yugo asked worried.

"That's just it little brother I don't' know," Ad said. "But I think this requires hope rather than logic."

Yugo clenched his fist then said, "Let's get going I want to see our friends again."

Adamai nodded in agreement and flew off at high speed with Yugo not far behind portal boosting as fast as he could. Yugo and Adamai shifts in caring each other so that they won't completely tried at times. When they got to the Sadida kingdom they saw that the battle had already started.

"We should make our way to the tree of life." Ad quickly said.

Adamai looked towards Yugo and saw that he was holding back something and realized what his brother wanted to do.

"Yugo don't take too long, you got it." Ad said.

"What?" Yugo said confused.

"I can see here you want to go and do." Ad said. "So I'll head to the Tree of life ahead of you and wait there, just don't be too long and that you tell no one. We can answer their questions once the time spell takes effect."

Yugo hugged Adamai tightly and said, "Thank you Adamai, you're the best brother I could ask for."

Yugo handed his bag over to Adamai then jumped from the tree they were hiding in and portal boosted towards the giant clock. While Adamai flew off towards the tree of life hoping they could save tow things they cherish. As Yugo portal boosted he stopped and saw a pillar of green light appear in the middle of the forest.

"Amalia!" Yugo said hating how he couldn't get any closer for fear of the stasis blasts.

After the blasts went off Yugo went closer to the center of the blast, when he got close enough he hid behind some ruble so not to get spotted. Yugo watched as Percidal transformed and fought the robot letting Yugo's & Adamai's younger selves enter the clock tower. Yugo saw Evangelyne fire an arrow at the robot but it had no effect at all.

"OK almost time to go." Yugo said getting ready to jump in.

The robot started charging up a blast to fire a blast at Evangelyne and Amaila. When it fired Evangelyne fell to her knees in excision believing she was going to die. Percedal jumped in front of them and stretched his hands out ready to protect his friend and become a lenged.

"Sorry Dally but I won't allow you to die on me again." Yugo said portal boosting in front of Dally and knocking Dally out.

Yugo quickly made a portal in front of himself and another in the air above them. The blast went into the portal in front of Yugo and out the other into the sky above. When the blast ended Yugo disappeared. Before his friends could notice him. As Yugo portal boosted away he heard Evangelyne shout at Percidal to see if he was alright. Yugo portal boosted to the tree of life to find Adamai near the base of the tree. When Yugo landed he and Adamai hid and waited for Nox to activate his spell.

"Here it comes." Ad said as the clock drained the tree of life of its wakfu.

The clock then started to glow brightly, the next moment the clock was gone. Yugo then took the Eilacube out of the bag while Adamai held the dofus.

"I think It would be best if the dofus are away from the Eilacube while you give the tree wakfu." Ad suggested stepping away a bit.

"OK." Yugo said going closer to the tree of life.

Yugo placed a hand on the tree of life while his other hand held the Eilacube. Yugo concentrated and taped into the wakfu of the cube but instead of keeping it he channeled it into the tree of life. Adamai then felt a strong wakfu disappear and knew that the time spell had sent their younger selves to the past. Yugo then started channeling more Wakfu into the tree of life getting a better feel of how to give wakfu rather than take. Adamai looked up and saw that the brown leaves when changing back to green. After a while Yugo stopped and saw that the Sadida's no surrounded them.

"Yugo what just happened?" A voice asked.

Yugo and Adamai turned around to see Amaila and Dally live and well.

"Man do we have a story for you guys." Ad said helping Yugo remain standing.

Once everything settled down Yugo told the royal family and the brotherhood of the tofu what had happened once they went into the clock tower.

"Yugo you saved not only the kingdom you saved Dally as well." Eva said standing in front of Yugo. "I don't know what to say to express my graduated.

"I'm just happy that everyone's alright." Yugo said softly.

"Thank you." Eva said hugging Yugo and Ad.

"I think this calls for a celebration." Ruel shouted.

Everyone agreed and started to file out of the room wanting to celebrate the fact that there all alive. Yugo was about to follow when a thought came to his mind and he turned to look at his brother.

"I know what you're thinking Yugo," Ad said quickly. "And don't worry it can wait a little linger."

"Are you sure?" Yugo asked.

Ad smiled then said, "I think me and you have done enough wakfu channeling to last a life time plus going on this adventure has shown me that life should be respected. For you never know what could happen."

Yugo then hugged Adamai tightly.

"Hey Adamai, Yugo, you coming or what." Dally shouted. "Ruel says he'll eat it all if you don't hurry."

"Come on let's go celebrate with them before they eat all the good food." Ad said walking away still holding the bag with the dofus in it.

"You got it." Yugo said following holding the Eilacube tightly.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
